Normality
by Yellow Weed
Summary: Republish. Just enjoy the story. Changes in plot and EYD. About how to understand someone and excuse the shortcomings. Warning, adult content therein. I hope you leave a review.


Di sebuah pagi yang cerah di Konoha City. Kota metropolis di dataran rendah Jepang. Tampak seorang gadis sedang termenung di sebuah bangku di taman kota itu. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tampak memperhatikan handphonenya. Beberapa kali gadis itu tampak memutar-mutar handphone itu. Lama melakukan itu sampai akhirnya gadis itu mendesah, "Hhh…aku heran. Apanya yang salah dari pemuda ini? Secara fisik dia terlihat baik. Sebenarnya apasih yang salah darinya? Mengapa Mikoto-san meminta aku mengobatinya? Lagian... aku ini kan psikiater! Tugasku adalah memberikan pengobatan pada pasien yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan! Mana mungkin pemuda ini mengidap gangguan kejiwaan atau kelainan mental? Hahh~ aku jadi bingung!" gadis itu lalu menekan tombol close pada layar handphonenya. Setelah meminum kopi yang ia beli tadi, gadis itu lalu beranjak. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Seorang psikiater muda yang sukses. Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya. 30 menit berjalan membuatnya sampai pada sebuah rumah megah di daerah elite Konoha City. 'ting-tong' Sakura menekan bel rumah itu, tak lama kemudian munculah seorang wanita dengan baju maid, sepertinya pembantu di rumah itu.

"Ohayou, aku Sakura Haruno. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mikoto-san. Apa benar ini rumah Mikoto-san?" Sakura bertanya sopan sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Ah, Ohayou. Anda pasti Sakura-sama! Hmm, ini memang kediaman Mikoto Uchiha-sama. Mikoto-sama sudah menunggu anda di taman belakang. Silahkan." Maid itu lalu mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sakura tersenyum. Maid itu lalu mengantar Sakura sampai ke halaman belakang.

"Mikoto-sama, Sakura-sama sudah datang." Setelah membungkuk dalam pelayan tadi lalu meninggalkan Sakura dan seorang wanita lagi. Sakura tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Mikoto-san, Ohayou." Wanita dengan rambut panjang itu Mikoto Uchiha salah satu pasien Sakura.

"Ohayou Sakura-san. Akhirnya kau mau mengobatinya. Aku sangat khawatir padanya… Ah, kita bicara di dalam saja. Ayo." Mikoto lalu menarik Sakura masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

All chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This fict is mine.

**Normality**

M for mature slight might be explicit slight.

Comfort – Hurt.

Di belahan lain Konoha City. Tepatnya di sebuah apartemen bertingkat di daerah bisnis Konoha City, apartemen yang di tujukan untuk para pebisnis muda atau kalangan jet set yang sibuk. Seorang pemuda tampak menatap kosong pada kaca jendela, tatapan onyx kelam yang aneh. Pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya lalu membuka-buka foto seseorang.

"Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari caranya memandangku, membuatku melihatnya dengan pengelihatan yang lain. Dia ini gadis aneh! Kenapa dia hanya terdiam saat bertemu denganku? Padahal Inoichi-jiisan sudah susah payah membawanya. Apa dia mengetahui bahwa aku-" pemuda dengan rambut hitam cepak itu lalu memperhatikan foto itu sebentar dan menekan tombol close.

"Sai, sarapan sudah siap. Kau mau makan?" suara dingin milik sosok pemuda tampan di belakangnya membuat pemuda tadi menoleh. Nama pemuda dengan rambut cepak itu Sai, sementara pemuda dengan rambut raven itu Sasuke Uchiha.

"He. Ayo makan. Aku yakin masakanmu enak!" dengan senyum mengembang Sai lalu melangkah mengikuti Sasuke.

"Kau makan sendiri saja. Aku mendapat pesan dari Kaa-san agar pulang sekarang. Katanya ada tamu penting! Aku pulang dulu." Dengan cepat Sasuke mencium bibir Sai dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen itu.

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sakura terbelalak kaget. Ia tak menyangka di usianya yang ke 26 ini dia akan menjalankan pengobatan dengan tema yang sama dengan skripsinya dulu, Gay.

"Ja-jadi dia gay?" dengan shock Sakura bertanya pada Mikoto. Mikoto hanya mengangguk sambil tetap menangis.

"Pa-padahal aku ti-dak pernah me-maksanya men-yukai pe-rempuan pilihanku… hiks-hiks. Aku sem-pat mengira di-a phobi-a peremp-uan ter-nyata dia…hiks-hiks…"  
"Mikoto-san harus kuat. Aku akan berusaha membantu! Yah~ walaupun aku tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke itu…tapi aku akan tetap berusaha! Mikoto-san harus kuat yah? Kalau Mikoto-san saja bisa sembuh dari ketergantungan masa' Sasuke tidak? Aku akan berusaha! Demi Mikoto-san aku akan berusaha!" Sakura berusaha menormalkan sikapnya sambil menyemangati pasiennya. Dia tahu, memasang wajah shock hanya akan membuat pasien semakin terpuruk.

"Aku su-dah menyuruhnya pu-lang. mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Ka-u harus bertemu dengannya." Ucap Mikoto sesenggukan lalu, menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum tipis. Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang Kaa-san mau dariku? Aku sudah mengurus perusahaan sesuai keinginannya. Lalu apa lagi? Dasar orang aneh!" Sasuke sekarang sedang berada dalam mobilnya. Berulang kali ia mengumpat. Mobil mewah itu perlahan berhenti saat lampu merah. Tangan Sasuke bergerak menuju dashboard dan mengambil sebuah foto.

"Hai, Sa! Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku bersyukur kalau kau baik! Kalau saja kau tau, aku selalu menyukaimu. Tidak berubah. Dulu dan sekarang. Kau tahu, aku sangat sakit saat kau bilang aku ini gay. Padahal saat itu aku sudah nekat mengatakan cinta padamu! Huh~ kau menyebalkan." Dengan kesal Sasuke lalu melihat ke arah lampu yang sudah menghijau. Dia lantas menjalankan mobilnya dengan kencang.

"Dulu… ada seorang gadis yang Sasuke sukai. Saat itu Sasuke berumur 16 tahun sedangkan gadis itu 14 tahun. Sasuke hanya menjawab 'Sa' ketika aku menanyakan nama gadis itu. Dia gadis yang baik menurut Sasuke. Aku sempat memaksa untuk menemui Sa, tapi Sasuke menolak. Sasuke dan Sa sempat berjalan-jalan bersama. Setiap mereka bersama aku pasti akan menguntitnya, tapi Sasuke tidak bodoh. Dia selalu membawakan jaket tudung untuk Sa. Suatu hari pada pertemuan mereka Sasuke membawa teman. Saat itu Sa berkata 'Kau seperti gay' sambil tertawa. Sasuke hanya tertegun sementara temannya terbahak. Seminggu kemudian Sa di kabarkan meninggal." Mikoto menyelesaikan ceritanya lalu menyeruput kopinya. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sa adalah penyebab semua keganjilan Sasuke. Aku rasa Sasuke mencintai Sa," Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Sa-Sa... Sa! Kau Sa!" Sakura menoleh setelah mendengar seseorang berteriak dari arah pintu ruangan itu.

"Ah…dia pasti Sasuke?" Sakura lalu tersenyum. Suara itu milik Sasuke.

"Kau seharusnya lebih sopan! Perkenalkan dia-" Mikoto terbelalak. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan menerjang Sakura dan MENCIUMNYA? Mikoto menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Sasuke seagresif itu.

"Mnnh…" Sakura melenguh pelan sambil melirik ke arah Mikoto. Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat sambil melumat bibir gadis itu. 3 menit berlalu sampai akhirnya Mikoto melepaskan keduanya. Sakura yang sedari tadi meronta akhirnya bernafas lega.

"Ka-kau gi-la ya? Hah-hah-hah!" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Kaa-san dengarkan aku! Aku ingin menikah sekarang! Dengan Sa! Aku yakin dia sudah siap! Ayo nikahkan aku sekarang!" Mikoto tertengun. Sasuke sekarang sedang bersujud di kaki Mikoto.

"Ah! Bicara apa kau Sasuke! Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya! Dia bukan Sa! Dia Sakura! Sakura Haruno! Psikiater muda yang akan menyembuhkanmu…" Mikoto lalu membawa Sasuke bangkit.

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Masih dengan menutup bibirnya Sakura berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Tak kusangka kau akan langsung normal setelah melihat Sakura! Kau memang hebat Sakura!"

"A-apa?"  
"Ka-kau lupa padaku? Aku ini Sasuke Uchiha! Pacarmu! Sudah ku duga kau belum meninggal!"

"Bi-bicara apa kau! Aku ini Sakura bukan Sa-mu! Lagian kau pasti tahu nama Sa yang sebenarnya kan?"  
"Sa itu… Sakura Hatake! Ahh hanya beda marga saja! Kalian orang yang sama kan? Bedanya kau mengikuti marga ibumu Rin Haruno! Bukan ayahmu! Iyakan Sa! Jawab aku! Jangan membuatku kecewa lagi!" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Sakura kencang. Sakura hanya terhuyung-huyung tak jelas.

"Apa…apa kalau kau dan Sakura menikah kau akan normal kembali Sasuke?" Mikoto menghentikan gerakan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke menatap Mikoto geram.

"Ke-kenapa kau menceritakan hal itu! Sa pasti akan jijik padaku! Dan Sa~ jangan dengarkan dia ya? Aku-"  
"Hei! Cukup! Kau benar-benar membutuhkan perawatan. Menurut diagnosaku kau mengidap trauma masa muda! Dan GAY! Kau pikir aku tidak tau kau GAY! Sudah kubilangkan aku ini SA-KU-RA HA-RU-NO! Bukan Sa-mu! Mikoto-san aku menerima tawaranmu Sasuke memang harus diterapi! Aku akan usahakan supaya dia sembuh total!" dengan geram Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke darinya dan mengelengkan kepala.

"Ka-kau serius Sakura-san? Ahh~ aku senang! Akhirnya Sasuke bisa nor-"  
"Kaa-san! Jangan sebut itu lagi! Dan Sa! Jangan perhatiakan dia!" Sasuke lalu memeluk lengan Sa.

"Aku bukan Sa! Dan aku akan memulai terapinya besok!" Sakura dengan yakin menepis pelukan Sasuke dan memeriksa jadwalnya pada handphone.

"Mikoto-san aku pulang dulu ya? Aku masih ada kerjaan setelah ini." Sakura lalu membungkuk hormat, Mikoto membalasnya lalu berdiri.

"Terimakasih atas segalanya ya Sakura! Suatu saat jika kau berminat aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha!" Mikoto lalu memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memandang Sasuke yang mengangguk sambil membuka tanganya, seakan mengharap Sakura mengahambur memeluknya. Setelah pelukan Mikoto lepas Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke sinis dan berbalik badan.

"Bi-biar ku antar!" Sasuke mengenggam lembut tangan Sakura. Sakura segera menepisnya dan berkata…  
"TIDAK!"

"Please!" Sasuke memandangnya dengan puppy eyes membuatnya mau tak mau mengangguk.

Pada akhirnya Sakura hanya dapat terduduk pasrah di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sa-chan~ aku menyukaimu! Itu yang ingin aku beritahukan dulu!" Suara baritone Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh lalu menggeleng dan mengangguk.

"Hmn, kau menyukai Sa-chan bukan aku. Kenapa kau bisa berkata bahwa aku adalah Sa? Jangan bilang Sa mirip denganku! Aneh sekali jika Sa mirip denganku! Maksudku aku ini-kan aneh! Rambut pink dan mata hijau! Masak ada orang mirip denganku?" Sakura lalu bertanya panjang lebar,

"Dia tidak mirip dengan siapapun termasuk Sakura Haruno! Tapi kau adalah Sa! Aku bisa merasakannya! Ciuman itu sebagai pengganti ciuman terakhir ketika kau tertabrak! Yang aku tahu dokter bilang kau bisa saja mengalami amnesia setelah kecelakaan itu. Eh kau ternyata benar-benar amnesia. Tak kusangka." Sasuke lalu tersenyum getir. Sakura hanya menatapnya sekilas, ia merasakan sesuatu yang cukup sakit? Saat Sasuke berkata begitu.

"Oh…"  
"Dan mulai besok kita bisa berduaan! Aku janji kepadamu kalau aku akan sembuh dengan cepat! Aku akan melupakan pasangan gay-ku dan menikahi, atau mengawinimu dulu! Secepatnya! Kita akan melakukan sex secepatnya! Aku tidak sabar-"  
"Memangnya aku berkata akan melakukan sex denganmu kalau kau normal? Tidak kan?" Sakura cukup shock mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan.

"Kau memang tidak berkata begitu, tapi aku menginginkannya! Akan kupaksa kau melakukan semua keinginanku! Kita akan pergi ke pantai dan bercumbu di pinggir pantai. Aku akan meraba-raba punyamu membuatmu mendesah dan membawamu ke dalam ka-"  
"HEI! Stop! Aku masih 26 tahun! Belum mau begituan!"Sakura menutup telinganya dan menutup matanya. Dia tak kuasa membayangkan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Perlahan mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah Sakura.

"Sampai!"

"EH? Kok kau tahu ini rumahku? Ahh~ yasudah lah! Aku turun du-" Sakura terhenyak saat ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengunci pintu mobil lalu menyeringai.

"Kau mau turun?" dengan cepat Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke lalu menekan sebuah tombol yang membuat kaca jendela tiba-tiba menjadi sangat pekat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Aa! Kau mau!" Sakura lebih terkejut lagi Saat tiba-tiba jok mobil yang di dudukinya menjadi lebih kebelakang dan agaknya berubah menjadi semacam er—kasur? . Sasuke lalu membuka celananya dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Hanya kau yang aku cintai. Ku harap kau melakukannya denganku! Aishiteru!" Sasuke lalu menempelkan tangan Sakura di bendanya yang baru saja ia keluarkan. Sakura menahan napas melihat batang sebesar itu. Jujur saja 26 tahun ia hidup belum pernah sekalipun bercinta. Perlahan Sasuke membimbing Sakura untuk memaju mundurkan punyanya dengan tangan. Sakura hanya mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke dengan mata tertutup, pasrah? Sasuke lalu mencumbu gadis itu dan melumatnya. Tangan Sasuke yang tidak bekerja di pakainya untuk memijat dada Sakura yang ternyata cukup besar.

"Ughh~" Sakura mendesah pelan. Berharap desahanya membuat Sasuke jera. 15 menit dalam posisi begitu akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura klimaks. Dengan cepat Sasuke memaksa Sakura meminum cairannya. Setelah dengan terpaksa Sakura menelannya Sasuke lalu beringsut dan membuka rok Sakura. Ia lantas menjilati cairan Sakura yang meluber *?*. Sakura terus mendesah sampai cairanya habis. Sasuke lalu membenarkan rok Sakura dan menormalkan mobilnya. Sakura masih terengah.

"Ka-kau gi-la." Sakura masih terengah.

"Ya! Aku tergila akan kau! Sana turun! Keramas! Aku sudah tidak tahan menunggu besok! Apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan padamu? Hem! BYE!" CUP! Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura yang sudah hampir keluar sepenuhnya dari mobil dan mencium bibirnya dan beralih pada leher Sakura. Dengan cepat ia kembali mendorong Sakura dan berlalu.

"Sial! A-pa sih maunya! Ahh!" Sakura mendesah singkat lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan begini tamatlah riwayatnya besok!.

ToBeCont.

Olaa semua~ gimana Normality-nya? Ehm, aku mutusin buat republish soalnya yang lalu masih sangat abal dan ga 'hot' sama sekali! Fufufu~ gimana? Disini ada slight mature tapi masih lime. Entah kenapa otakku tiba-tiba nyambung kesana~ *Ne: perasaan otak Kaa-san selalu kesana #bletak! Ngelempar kayu* Mwahaahha… thanks buat yang udah ngereview Normality yang lama. Khususnya buat si otouto *walaupun sebenernya cewek* (Shiori Von Bielefeld) yang sejenis denganku *ga pake protes!* She loves lemon~ ^^ *mee to mwahaahh #plak, di gampar monyet.* You're have much surprise indside your mind. Eh iya, pas ngebuat cerita ini aku keinget ama tulisannya Ototou di bindernya dia *mwahaahha* ga aku ceritain deh ya soalnya OOC banget! Ehm iya, setiap dialog Sasuke yang terlihat ceria disini sebenarnya di ucapkan dengan datar. Nah sekian dulu Normality-nya. I hope you like it. Terakhir Arigato and *nahan tangan readers* REVIEW NOW! *mekso mode :ON* 

KIN~


End file.
